The present invention relates to a roving bobbin carrier system for supplying a plurality of full wound roving bobbins from a roving frame to a fine spinning frame and returning a plurality of unwound roving bobbins from the fine spinning frame to the roving frame after removing a residual roving from the unwound roving bobbins to provide blank roving bobbins.
FIG. 10 is a schematic illustration of a conventional roving bobbin carrier system. Referring to FIG. 10, a carrier line 1 is connected between a group of roving frames R.sub.1 -R.sub.n and a group of fine spinning frames S.sub.1 -S.sub.S.sub.n. A plurality of full wound roving bobbins obtained in the roving frames R.sub.1 -R.sub.n are conveyed through the carrier line 1 in a direction depicted by an arrow T to the fine spinning frames S.sub.1 -S.sub.n. On the other hand, a plurality of unwound roving bobbins discharged from the fine spinning frames S.sub.1 -S.sub.n contain a residual roving, and an amount of the residual roving attached to each unwound roving bobbin is not fixed. Therefore, it is necessary to completely remove the residual roving from the unwound roving bobbins and return the unwound roving bobbins as blank roving bobbins to the roving frames R.sub.1 -R.sub.n. In the case where the carrier line 1 is used commonly for the conveyance of the full wound roving bobbins and the conveyance of the unwound roving bobbins, the time required for removing the residual roving from the unwound roving bobbins causes a reduction in efficiency of the conveyance of full wound roving bobbins and the unwound roving bobbins.
To solve this problem, the carrier system as shown in FIG. 10 includes a bypass line 1a connected in parallel to the carrier line 1 for conveying the unwound roving bobbins. A residual roving removing device A.sub.O is provided in the bypass line 1a to remove the residual roving from the unwound roving bobbins staying in the bypass line 1a. In a modification of the bypass line 1a, a circulated route as shown by a dashed line 1b in FIG. 10 is connected to the carrier line 1, and a residual roving removing device A.sub.1 is provided in the bypass line 1b.
FIG. 11 shows a structure of the carrier line 1 and the bypass line 1a or 1b. Referring to FIG. 11, the structure is of a roving bobbin hanging type in general, that is, the structure includes a hanger rail 10 having a sectional .OMEGA.-shaped groove, a plurality of moving members 12 movably mounted in the hanger rail 10, and a plurality of bobbin hangers BH connected through connecting rods 13 to the respective moving members 12. Thus, a plurality of roving bobbins RB are detachably hung from the respective bobbin hangers BH.
In the above carrier system provided with the bypass line 1a or 1b, the unwound roving bobbins are stored in the bypass line 1a or 1b for an indefinite period of time. Accordingly, a loss time is generated in returning the blank roving bobbins to the roving frames R.sub.1 -R.sub.n, thus causing a reduction in productivity of roving in the roving frames R.sub.1 -R.sub.n.
Furthermore, as the bypass line 1a or 1b must be located on the same plane as that of the carrier line 1, it is necessary to ensure a large factory site area.